¡En otro mundo!
by Alice Izumi
Summary: Victoria, una chica un poco social. Es llevada a otro mundo Mayordomo oscuro o kuroshitsuji, ¿Podrá ella sobrevivir en ese mundo? ó ¿solamente morira en el intento? Acompáñala a una aventura en otro mundo, tal vez habrá un severo Romance con "Ciel" (Autora: seh seh, soy mala en descripciones pero no se me ocurria nada ; ; espero que le guste mi fanfic . No insulten)


_**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueña de los personajes de kuroshitsuji o Mayordomo Oscuro, Estos les pertenece a su Autor/a Yana Toboso.**_

_AVISO: el contenido tiene un poco de groserías._

__Si la letra es así: "**_ñaca ñaca (?)"_**Es el otro yo de victoria.

Si la letra es así:_"¡AMENME!" -.-" _Es victoria.

_~Punto de vista de victoria~...~Viernes por la Mañana~._

¡Ringgg Ringgg!

"_Ugh... maldito despertador de mierd... debo levantarme para ir a la escuela, que bueno que es viernes." _ Pensé eso mientras me levantaba y me alejaba de mi hermosa y cálida cama, "_Oh Oh hermosa cama ¿por que me tengo que ir?" _ Rápidamente me dí una ducha caliente para relajarme. Después me puse el uniforme de la escuela, ***_Ya empezaste con tus cursilerías oh como mierdas se diga*_** Me termine de poner los zapatos ignorando a mi otra voz en mi mente. _"Lalalala no escucho nada ¡LALALALA! soy un jodido palito de madera y no tengo hoído" _

Solté una pequeña risita, mi otro yo empezaba a enojarse, esto es jodidamente divertido ***_¿¡QUE DIVERTIDO NI QUE MADRES?! deja de estarme castrando la puta mañana. Además "Hoído" se escribe SIN hache*_**__Hice un puchero, _"Eres tu la que empezó y ... ¡dejame de corregirme! aksjasdkasd si si, se que se escribe sin hache pero yo escribo como se me da la gana" _

Es raro ver a alguien peleándose con uno mismo ¿verdad? ... naaah.. para mi es normal escuchar otra voz en mi cabeza, la empezé a oír desde que tenía 8 años. Pero a nadie le interesa ¿o sí?, ni idea *-Inserte Carita Feliz plz-* Bueno, es hora de ir a la escuela, pero antes déjame escribirte mi información personal:)

Me Llamo Victoria, tengo 11 años de edad. Muy chica ¿no? pues... sí. Tengo el cabello rubio y ojos amarillos casi de color miel, tengo un parche en mi ojo derecho (tengo una enfermedad) en forma de una rosa blanca. Me encanta las rosas blancas (*-*) Se me olvidaba, el cabello lo tengo hasta mi cintura, es un poco rizado y a la vez lacio.

Las cosas que me gustan son: El animé, dibujar, leer libros **_*Nooooo... lees cachos de roca ~sarcasmo~*_**¡No me interrumpas! ¿en que estaba? oh si, me gusta andar en Bicicleta, aunque no me dejan ir tan lejos de mi casa, mi mamá es muy protectora. Y ... eso es todo (._.) ¡OH! también me gustaria leer el libro de "Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes"

-¡HIJA! El desayuno esta listo.- Gritó mi mamá interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, - Si no comes rápido, llegaras tarde a clase.- Continúo. Yo ya iba entrando al comedor mirando la deliciosa comida que me había echo, el menú de hoy era: Huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja.

Inmediatamente empecé a comer, después de 3 minutos termine dejando el plato completamente vacío. Agarré mi mochila con todos mis libros y cuadernos,y despedí a mi mamá dandole un beso en el cachete. Obviamente me puse de puntitas, era muy pequeña, mido 1.48. Salí de mi casa con mis audifonos puestos escuchando tranquilamente música, en 10 minutos llegue a la escuela.

(○~○~○En la Escuela○~○~○)

Me instalé en el ultimo asiento de la clase, normalmente me ponía a discutir con la otra voz o simplemente me ponía a dibujar en una libreta mientras llegaba la Profesora. **_-*¡YA VINE BITCH! ¿me extrañaste? Claro que sí*.-_** Me tape la boca para no reír, -_-"Oh si querida, te extrañe tanto que estuve echando pura party loca con mi gatito pusheen imaginarIo (sarcasmo)".- _Sentí como trataba de no reirse, **_-*¿¡ESTUVIERON ECHANDO PARTY LOCA SIN ME?! Que Pinshis... me hubieran invitado.*-_**Respondió heridamente y exageradamente, escuche como dijeron "¡YA VIENE LA MAESTRA! sientense!" _-"Baby me tengo que ir, la loquilla maestra esta apunto de entrar al salón ¡Bye bye!".- _Rapidamente me puse en posicion de firme (espalda recta) según dice el maestro de fisíca que debemos sentarnos bien, y que debemos tener la "Postura correcta". Escuche a la otra voz decir antes de irme; **_-¡NO ME DEJ... te fuiste (;-;).-_**

Las clases pasaron rapidamente, hasta llegar la hora de salida. De echo la mitad de la clase me dormi ( ) ¿qué? en la noche no dormí mucho por que la otra voz llamada "Christa" no me dejaba dormir por que me estaba molestando y hablandome durante casi toda la noche. Fuí antes al baño para hacer mis necesidades, aproveche tambien en echarme agua en la cara para despetarme bien. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi como el espejo estaba empezando a abrirse y me empezo a succionar hacia el.

-¡QUE CARAJ...- No podía terminar de decir esa frase por que yo, me había desmayado.

**OKAAYY! Ese fue el primer capitulo... espero que lo haya echo bien ;_; ASDASDKASD ¡AMENME! okno, espero que si alguien haya leído esto. Le hubiere gustado :D**

**Eso es todo por hoy (/._.)/**

**Att. Utau :D**


End file.
